


Baby, I'm An Anarchist

by Goner666



Category: Against Me!, Laura Jane Grace & The Devouring Mothers (Band), Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Anarchy, F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, Period-Typical Homophobia, Punk Rock, Slurs, Strangers to Lovers, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goner666/pseuds/Goner666
Summary: Lindsey witnesses a punk getting arrested for no reason... She can't let it happen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
So I'm back with a new oneshot. Hope you are having a great Halloween today!  
Any feedback/ suggestions are always welcome!  
If you enjoyed reading this story, olease consider giving it a kudo!  
XO,  
Goner666

It was a sunny day of June, 1979, Lindsey was walking home from work, working in a local café as a waitress. Lindsey was walking trough the central park, when she spotted a street musician, belting out an song while playing an acoustic guitar, and Lindsey stopped to listen.  
The singer had long, brown hair, framing her face, and her eyes were surrounded by raven black make up, contrasting drastically with her pale face. The girl sung, eyes closed and lost in the music, strumming the guitar strings with all the passion that could be mustered. The singer opened her eyes though, and her deep blue gaze cought Lindseys, lips curving into a genuine smile. Their non-verbal exchange was interrupted, when the girl looked behind Lindsey, silenced.  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Suddenly, a cop appeared in front of the girls, glaring at the singer "You mustn't interrupt this peaceful town, playing here, you fag!" he spat, pinning the singer against the brick wall harshly, facing the wall.  
"Fuck off" she said trough gritted teeth, trying to pull back from the cop and drawing attention to herself, as few people were watching what's happening. Lindsey was there too, witnessing the whole scene.She couldn't hear what the cop was saying anymore, as he was dragging the singer along with him, handcuffed. Lindsey, without a word, went to take the singer's guitar, noticing the initials LJG engraved into the wood. She gently ran over her fingers over it, feeling the slight groove in the wood. Lindsey shook herself to reality, placing the guitar into it's case and throwing it on her shoulder. She knew she couldn't leave this like that. 

*  
" Mr. Way, long time no see!" Lindsey smiled, seeing her long time friend sitting behind the officer's table, smiling back at her.  
"You know you can just call me Gerard, right?" he hugged her, wary of the guitar case around her shoulder. "What brought you here?"  
"I need to ask you for something... Have you seen a punk girl, brought in here couple hours ago?"  
"Yes, she was brought in for 'assaulting an officer' , what about her?"  
"Well, I've seen the whole thing happening, I'm sure she's innocent... She was just playing guitar, when a cop came in and started being awful with her... So I though i may talk to you about this. Is there any way you can get her out of here?" Lindsey asked, her arms crossed on her chest.  
" you see... " Gerard started." it's not that easy - "  
" i'll pay you. Just release her from here" Lindsey was about to pull out her wallet, when a warm hand stopped her.  
"I don't need your money, Lindsey. I'll go get her" He smiled assuringly, and Lindsey sighed on relief, as the man went to get the other girl.  
Few minutes later, she heard footsteps coming back, and when she looked up, Lindsey saw the girl again, a small smile playing on her lips.  
"Well, both of you are free to go" Gerard said, looking at Lindsey. "I'll see you some time again?"  
Lindsey nodded, shaking his hand, and without any words left, both of the women left the office. 

*  
"Fuckin' cops" The now free woman muttered, leaning against the wall, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, and lighting one up, offering one to Lindsey.  
"I didn't get a chance to know your name yet..." She muttered, exhaling the cigarette smoke.  
"Lindsey"  
"Laura"  
"Thank you for bailing me out of that place... I though that was it for a moment" The taller woman sighed, twirling the cigarette between her lips.  
"Mhm... By the way, i took your guitar with me, thought you might want to still have it, somebody could've stole it, you know?" Lindsey said, setting down the beaten case on the ground.  
"You got pretty roughed up by that cop..." Lindsey pointed out, reaching out and gently stroking the scrapes on Laura's cheek, her flinching slightly. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes... What can I do to repay you, Lindsey?"  
"I don't need anything from you-"  
"Can i take you out for drinks tonight? I know a place" Laura put out the cigarette butt, looking at Lindsey deeply...  
"Okay" Lindsey's red painted lips curled into a smile. 

*  
"So, what brought you into the park today?" Lindsey asked, now sitting with Laura at a nearly empty gay bar, having a couple of drinks.  
"I play for a living actually... But I enjoy it. I wouldn't have it any different. Music helps you heal"  
"Heal from what?" Lindsey asked, curiosity getting the best of her.  
"It's a long story..."  
"We have the whole night left... Tell me"  
And Laura did.  
She told Lindsey everything. From her struggles with gender dysphoria from a very young age, to her 18th birthday, when she got kicked out. She told her about all of the things she went trough, transitioning and just being herself.  
She told Lindsey about the time she first found punk, and took refugee in in, because it was about fighting back, and just not giving a fuck.  
"So... That's my story, now you know..." Laura seemed unsure of what Lindsey thought about her now, but when she got pulled into a hug, she knew Lindsey was on her side. 

*  
They stumbled into Lindsey's apartment, the alcohol in their system making both of them relaxed and unguarded. Unguarded to a level, that when Lindsey backed up, she fell on the soft couch, pulling Laura down with her. They were face to face, noses brushing against each other.  
"Laura?" Lindsey said, barely a whisper.  
"Hmm?"  
"You know you're so fucking pretty?" And with those words, Lindsey put her hand onto the back of Laura's neck, kissing and pulling her even closer. 

*  
In the morning, Lindsey's alarm broke the silence surrounding the couple, awakening both of them.  
"Hmm...good morning" Laura quietely hummed, laying against Lindsey's bare back, hand draped over her stomach.  
"Morning..." As much as Lindsey didn't want to, she broke free from her lovers grasp, sitting up "I have to get up, I'll be late otherwise"  
"Linds... Take a day off" The other woman sat up, placing a hand on Lindsey's thigh "Please?"  
Lindsey opened her mouth to disagree, but then she looked at the woman in front of her. Bare soft skin. Ink, everywhere on her body. Her eye make-up slightly smudged, reminding Lindsey of the last night's events, and she changed her mind just then, pulling the other woman down in the bed with her, their bare bodies tangled in the sheets.  
Pure bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

Pure bliss, that didn't last long.  
-  
Celebrating their one year anniversary, Laura and Lindsey went to the same gay bar that they went in the first time, lost in each other and forgetting about their troubles. They were dancing, beats of the music pulsing trough their bodies. They kissed, unafraid of any judgement or opinions, feeling safe and sheltered from the harsh reality of the outside world. It was a safe place for the outcasts, letting them forget about any hate, discrimination, or violence they endured in their life, just because they were brave enough to be themselves.

The only thing, that snapped Laura and Lindsey from their love exchange, were gunshots, that started causing panic and the crowd was screaming, couples trying to get out as fast as they could.

It was police, Laura reckoned, and she knew she'll be lucky if she got out alive.  
"Love, we need to get out of here" she held Lindsey's hand, pushing trough people, as they reached for the back entrance. Ignoring questions Lindsey was asking her, they soon managed to escape the building, more screams of agony, pain and fear ringing trough their ears. Laura knew they didn't have much time.  
"What's going on? Laura?!" Lindsey asked, panic and fear obvious in her voice.  
"It's cops, we need to get out of here now."  
They both silenced, and by the look on Lindsey's face, Laura knew that Lindsey understood what this meant.  
She reached out to caress Lindsey's cheek, noticing that tears were pooling in her eyes, threatening to spill out. Laura stayed silent, when she kissed Lindsey softly, as if it was their last kiss.  
She pulled away quickly, both of the woman exchanging quick 'love you's", when the back door was slammed open suddenly, and then they ran. 

The ringing in Laura's ears was deafening. All she could feel, was Lindsey's soft hand in hers, squeezing tightly as their ran from violence chasing them. But this couldn't last forever. Laura felt Lindsey stopping, after a gunshot was aired, she turned back. Her lover collapsed in her arms, her body falling into Laura's embrace. There was blood, soaking trough Lindsey's clothes, as it spilled out from the wound in her chest.   
"Lyn?! Oh God" Laura screamed out, pressing her hand to the gunshot, that penetrated Lindsey's chest, but she was already bleeding out, life spilling out of her body.   
"No!" Laura sobbed, collapsing on the ground with her now lifeless lover's body, clutching it tightly.   
She was in shock. Her hands covered in Lindsey's blood. This was the end of them, destroying their life paths.The women lived their last moments together, in a place they first met...   
END


End file.
